


A Losing Battle

by Trappola



Series: The Taste of Ink [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Not a lot though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The plot's kinda in the main fic, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trappola/pseuds/Trappola
Summary: In which a first year Riddle realizes he has a biting kink and may have more problems than just being the Heartslabyul prefect.---“Shut. Up.” His words dripped venom. He grabbed Floyd by the collar of his shirt, crashing their lips together. There was a moment of peace inside of his mind. There was no more taunting. No more teasing. He hadn’t even had time to register what he was doing before Floyd finally kissed him back, matching the force that had shut him up. There was a fight for dominance, which Riddle quickly lost once the other grabbed him by the hips, forcing him closer. A knee propped onto the chair between the other’s legs, attempting to regain some feeling of control.Prequel toThe Taste of Ink
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: The Taste of Ink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930888
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	A Losing Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I promised you a bonus chapter and this actually wasn't what I had in mind, but I realized what I had written out gave away a little bit too much for my comfort. But here you go, as promised, a bonus for you.

It was his third late night in a row in the library, but with exams looming, he couldn’t take any chances. Anything resulting in a poor grade would reflect badly on Heartslabyul, and the infamous prefect as well. There was a lot of pressure in having battled the former prefect to a duel in his first week. Riddle had to gain the respect of those older than him. He had to be smarter. He had to be stronger. He had to do everything his mother had prepared him for on his own. Well, not  _ completely  _ on his own. He was lucky in that regard. 

The redhead pinched the bridge of his nose, staring down at the book he had open without fully processing the words in front of him. The energy was quickly draining from him, though when he pulled out his phone to glance at the time, he let out a low groan. 10:38. A full hour earlier than he had gone home last night. It simply wouldn’t do.

A compromise, then. Riddle shut the book and stood from his seat.  _ One more book _ . _ Then I’ll go home _ . He stood from his chair, a loud creak echoing through the mostly empty library as his chair shuffled back. The prefect winced, glancing around to see if anyone was around to take notice of his minor lapse in judgement. No one. At least, no one who cared enough to check the source of the noise. The boy let out a sigh of relief, moving through the stacks to find the book he needed.

He couldn’t help but notice just  _ how  _ empty the library was. Lips pressed tightly together, taking note at the lack of Heartslabyul students. If their exam scores suffered as they had before winter break, he would need to scold them on their studying habits. There was no way Heartslabyul would be the laughing stock of the school. Not when he could see a Scarabia student, a Pomefiore student, and even an Octavinelle student from his class. Granted, it didn’t seem he was really studying whatever book was in front of him.

Blue eyes scanned the books, taking note of it on the top shelf. Lips pressed tightly together and he stood up on his tip-toes, trying to get a good enough grasp on the book to pull it out. Fingertips grazed against the spine and fot a moment he thought he  _ might  _ be able to pull it out, but his nails scraped against the binding. Riddle rocked back on his heels, taking a glance at the stack opposite of him to see if there was a stool or anything. Nothing.  _ Of course _ .

The boy crossed his arms over his chest as he walked through the library again, taking note of the  _ disturbing  _ lack of stools in the library. He’d certainly have to bring the issue up with the Headmaster. His gaze finally landed on his classmate once more, his mismatched eyes staring blankly down at a book as he tapped his pen against the paper. 

“Floyd?”

Riddle’s gloved hands rested upon the table and the other’s gaze glanced up at him, a tired grin forming on his face. “Ah, Goldfish~”

“Don’t call me that.” He said, already regretting his decision to ask the Octavinelle student for help. “Would you do me a favor?”

“Mmm… _ maybe _ .”

“I need help grabbing a book.”

Floyd’s lips curled into a grin, exposing those teeth that set the redhead a little on edge. He’d heard rumors that him and his twin brother were mermaids and he didn’t want to imagine what kind of creature he shared DNA with in order to have  _ those  _ teeth. The taller of the two got to his feet, motioning for Riddle to lead the way.

He had grabbed the book with ease, which wasn’t surprising. What  _ had  _ been surprising was when Floyd offered it to him, then yanked it back right when the prefect was going to grab it from him.

“H-Hey!” The prefect yelped, staring at the book now held above the other’s head. He crossed his arms over his chest, shooting daggers towards the boy in front of him who only seemed  _ more  _ amused by the situation. There was no use trying to get it back by force, either. There was easily a foot difference in their height. “Would you give me the book?”

Floyd backed up and swung his leg to turn around dramatically, keeping the book above his head. “Nope~” He sang, making his way back towards the table he had been sitting at. Riddle’s fists clenched tightly together. He wasn’t about to let this go without a fight.

Storming after the other, he fell in quickly at the Leech twin’s side. “ _ I’m  _ the one who asked you to get it for me.” No matter how sharp his words came out, they didn’t seem to affect the other.

“I need it too.” He said, flopping down on the chair he’d been sitting in.

“Then can I at least study with you?” At least  _ that  _ part had made sense. However, as the teal haired boy put his magic pen to his lips to pretend to think about it, Riddle knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Nope~ I like studying alone.” Judging by the way he was acting before, he  _ knew  _ that wasn’t true. His cheeks burned with annoyance, which only made the other boy laugh. “Ah~ There’s the little goldfish~” The redhead grit his teeth. So Floyd  _ wanted  _ him to get mad. He’d learn to regret that choice.

“ _ Off wi--!” _

_ “Bind the heart!”  _ It was a game of speed and Riddle felt the choking sensation of his magic being rendered useless. The other cackled, throwing his head back as the prefect got more and more red. When the Octavinelle student regained a slight amount of composure, he moved his hand to pinch at his cheeks, which Riddle quickly swatted away. The shark toothed smile grew as he leaned in closer. “Ahhh~ Riddle’s so cute when he’s angry~”  _ Shut up _ . His fists clenched tighter. “You look like a little red goldfish!” The tormenting just wouldn’t stop.  _ Stop it _ .  _ Shut up _ . Ever fiber in his being tensed up at the other’s relentless teasing. “You’re the cutest when you’re all red~”

“ _ Shut. Up _ .” His words dripped venom. He grabbed Floyd by the collar of his shirt, crashing their lips together. There was a moment of peace inside of his mind. There was no more taunting. No more teasing. He hadn’t even had time to register what he was doing before Floyd finally kissed him back, matching the force that had shut him up. There was a fight for dominance, which Riddle quickly lost once the other grabbed him by the hips, forcing him closer. A knee propped onto the chair between the other’s legs, attempting to regain some feeling of control. 

Floyd bit gently at the prefect’s bottom lip as he broke away from the kiss, a smirk forming on his lips as he gently pulled it with him for a moment. “Goldfishie’s so cute~” He teased once more. 

“I told you to shut up.” He whispered, kissing him once more. Riddle didn’t really know what was happening to him. He’d never kissed someone before, let alone a boy he’d hardly spoken to outside of class. Fingers curled around the purple fabric of Floyd’s shirt, finding himself wanting it  _ off _ . There was a greediness building inside of him that, while it made him slightly uncomfortable, he didn’t actually hate. And judging by the way one of Floyd’s hands moved to grip Riddle’s thighs, it seemed he didn’t hate it either. 

When his classmate broke the kiss once more and gently pushed him off the chair, he couldn’t help but feel a wave of disappointment wash over him. It only lasted a moment, however, when Floyd placed his hands on the table, trapping the Heartslabyul prefect between him and the table. The other smiled once more, and blue eyes focused in on the sharp points of the teeth. He could feel himself getting excited as he imagined the teeth sinking into his flesh and how beautiful the bitemarks would be on his pale skin. Riddle hopped on the table and Floyd wasted no time filling in the space he had left. 

The other’s lips moved to attack his throat, trailing kisses. Riddle ran a gloved hand through teal locks, his breath hitching in his throat in anticipation of what he had been envisioning. However, when a bite  _ did  _ finally come, it was gentle--he’d hardly even classify it as a nip. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, stomach flipping as the eel continued trailing kisses until he reached Riddle’s shirt collar. 

Floyd slowly pulled at one of the trails of the bow around his neck, quickly tending to the buttons. He knew that going this far was inappropriate,  _ especially  _ in the library. There were people still studying.  _ He  _ should have still been studying. But acknowledging this didn’t make his breathing less heavy. It didn’t uncloud his mind. It didn’t stop him from fantasizing about how much damage those teeth could do. 

With the first few buttons undone and his shoulder exposed, the eel leaned down to bite his shoulder once more. Another flood of disappointment rushed through him. “H-Harder.” The whisper caught in his throat, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red as Floyd pulled away to look at him.

“Hm?”

Blue eyes stared down at the ground beside him. There was no way he could look at him. “I want you to bite me harder.”

The words had certainly been loud enough for the other to hear, but Floyd raised a hand to his ear. “What did you say, Goldfishie~?” Riddle shot him a glare.

“I  _ said _ I want you to bite me harder.” The teal haired boy raised a hand to his forehead to salute, an innocent smile on his lips. He leaned in to kiss Riddle once more, though this time he bit down harder on his lower lip. Shivers ran up the redhead’s spine, back arching towards the boy in front of him. Floyd let out a breathy laugh as he pulled away and that once innocent smile looked more wicked than anything. His attention moved back towards the shoulder and his tongue moved gently over his skin. Teeth grazed over his shoulder, sending his heart leaping into his throat. His grasp on the other’s hair tightened and Floyd chuckled, his hot breath doing nothing to ease the teasing. 

“Here?”

“ _ Yes _ .” His voice definitely showed how frustrated he was, making the eel chuckle once more before biting down. Riddle gasped, but it wasn’t enough. “ _ Harder _ .” The twin did as he was told and the sharp sensation forced a loud yelp from his lips.

Blue eyes widened in terror once he realized what he did and he immediately let go of the other and pushed him away. His hand moved to cover his mouth and Floyd pouted as he watched the prefect begin to button up his shirt once more. 

“Come on.” The words came out before he even had time to register what he was doing. The redhead hopped off the table, and without looking to see if the other boy was following, began hurrying towards the exit of the library. Even if Floyd didn’t follow, there was no way he could be in there after that ungodly noise he had made. If someone came looking for the source, it’d be too easy to discern who had made it. 

Luckily, it didn’t take long for Floyd to discern his meaning and he caught up to the speed walking prefect with ease. But the walk to the Hall of Mirrors felt longer than it had before. The mixture of hoping his luck wasn’t bad enough for someone to stop him while he had a boner and the fact that he was _actually_ this doing set him on edge. A tense silence hung between them as they walked. At one point, Floyd had tried to grab his hand, which made the ginger uncomfortably shuffle out of range. He didn’t want _anyone_ to see them together. He didn’t want questions. And, to be quite honest, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do _this_ anymore. But the walk to Heartslabyul was quicker than he had anticipated and, despite the nagging feeling in his chest, he still led the other towards his room.

Riddle shifted his weight back and forth nervously, watching as the other took in the details of his room. Blue eyes watched the other intently, trying to figure out what to say that wouldn’t potentially offend the other. While he didn’t know the Leech twins very well, they’ve certainly had a reputation and getting on their bad sides sounded like a death sentence. Floyd glanced over his shoulder, looking the prefect up and down for a moment before turning to face him.

“Hey, do you like me?”

It was an odd question. Riddle searched his blank expression, trying to get a read on what kind of answer the other wanted, but he revealed nothing.  _ This is my chance, then _ . “No.” He said quietly as he shook his head. “Is that a problem?”

The eel crossed the room silently, hands in his pockets. His face still didn’t betray whatever he had been thinking by asking that question. “Hey~ Close your eyes, Goldfishie.”  _ At least his voice sounds amused _ .

Riddle raised a brow. “Close...my eyes?” He wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that.

“Yep~” Finally, a smile. “Come on, it’ll be fun~!” He wasn’t certain of that, but he finally relented and did as he was bid. He could hear the other chuckle and the sudden sensation of some fabric covering his eyes and being tied around his head. Riddle tensed, which elicited another chuckle from Floyd as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“You seem nervous, Goldfish~” 

“I’m  _ not _ .” Even he could admit that wasn’t the best lie. But without a response, he could hear the other move away. “Floyd…?” Silence. “Is this really necessary?” Riddle asked, hands moving to untie the fabric from behind his head. Before he could untie it though, something smacked against his hand.  _ Hard _ . His hands shot back in front of him and to shake off the stinging sensation. “What was  _ that  _ for?!”

Another laugh. This one sounded more sinister, like he was getting enjoyment from the way Riddle stiffened at the sensation. “We’re playing a game~” Fingers trailed lightly along his jawline, though he still couldn’t determine  _ where  _ Floyd was. Not until he felt the warmth of his breath on the back of his neck, lingering there for a moment.

The redhead could feel his stomach flipping, the familiar sensation sending shivers down his spine. But the eel pulled away, a strange sense of disappointment lingering.  _ No _ . _ I shouldn’t be doing this _ .

“You’re so cute, Goldfishie~” Alright. To the right of him, then.

Riddle let out a sigh. “Floyd--” He was cut off by the softness of the other’s lips against his own. His heart leapt to his throat, the surprise making him slow to return the kiss. But he  _ did _ return the kiss. It was slow,  _ careful _ even. Different than what they had shared in the library, and he had to admit--it was a welcome change. Floyd ran a hand through ginger locks, careful not to interfere with the blindfold, and the calming sensation, paired with the kiss, was enough to relax him slightly. But the taller of the two broke the kiss, and he began to realize how much this game of Floyd’s was going to suck. 

He jumped slightly in surprise at a peck just underneath the blindfold. Riddle reached out to grab the other for at least  _ some  _ sense of stability, though he only managed to find one side of the other’s open jacket in his initial panic. With just a breathy chuckle at the redhead’s response, Floyd gave a matching kiss on the other cheek. It was amazing how much stability just the knowledge of knowing where the other was brought him.

“That’s better~” Floyd hummed as the fingers in Riddle’s hair tightened and pulled back hard, The redhead let out a small gasp and stumbled back slightly, though the twin was quick to catch him by snaking an arm around Riddle’s waist. Kisses trailed along his jugular, and the unfamiliar anticipation he had been feeling earlier was quickly creeping back. He could envision everything that was happening--the kisses that moved only a centimeter or so down at a time, the breathy laugh against his skin that Floyd made when Riddle tightened his grip on Floyd’s jacket, and how that laugh exposed just a hint of those teeth that he couldn’t get out of his mind. When Floyd  _ did  _ finally sink his teeth into him once more, Riddle let out another, more audible gasp.

The bite itself wasn’t as hard as the one in the library had been, but the blindfold heightened the sensations of their points of contact. The arm around his waist gripped him tighter, and that searing pain sent shockwaves through his body. Riddle brought one of his hands to his mouth, tearing off the glove with his teeth before running his own hands through the other’s hair. 

Another laugh. Riddle was beginning to dread these chuckles. “Let me guess-- _ harder _ ?” Though another bite didn’t come just yet. Instead, the fist of hair tightened and the eel pulled back just a little bit more. Riddle’s lips parted to protest in embarrassment, but the words wouldn’t form--his mind was too busy trying to anticipate the other’s next move before it happened.

But the taller of the two let go of him completely and took a step back before Riddle could make sure the fabric he’d been holding onto didn’t slip through his fingers. “Floyd?” There was a hint of panic to his voice as he tried to locate the other, but his movements were too quiet if he wasn’t talking. Hands extended further outward, hoping to grab onto him once again, but all he could feel was air. 

“Ahh~ You want me that badly~?”

“That’s not--!” The prefect’s lips pressed into a fine line, but his hands reached out to the sound of the voice, meeting nothing once more. 

“You’ll have to try harder than that, Goldfish!”

“ _ Floyd _ .” There was a hint of annoyance. “Can I take this blindfold off now?”

“Mmm~ But then I wouldn’t get to see you look for me.”  _ Damn. He’s circling me _ . He couldn’t imagine a time where he felt more like prey ready to be devoured.

No--this was far too frustrating. Once again, Riddle tried to go at the ties, but Floyd slithered in behind him to grab him by the wrists and pull them down behind his back. The teal haired boy leaned in close to Riddle’s ear, his voice dangerously low. “The game’s not over yet.”

“Then don’t--” He cut himself off. 

“Then what~?” There was a light nibble on his cartilage, which the redhead leaned into. This was definitely dangerous.

“Then…” He paused, still pained by the thought that had almost escaped his lips. “Then don’t let go.” The words begrudgingly came out.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to make demands, little goldfish~” He teased, though he brought one of Riddle’s hands up to place a gentle kiss on his knuckles. Floyd finally let go of his wrists and snaked his arms under Riddle’s, pulling him close as his fingers worked at the buttons on the prefect’s vest. His hands then rested on Riddle’s stomach for a short time, fingers making gentle circles over the fabric before slowly sliding up. That action alone had been enough to send shivers up the redhead’s spine, but he wiggled slightly under the other’s touch as his fingers found his nipples. The circles he made around the sensitive parts of his chest were  _ painfully  _ slow and he couldn’t help but let out an unsteady breath. He wasn’t sure  _ exactly  _ when the switch in his brain had happened, but now he found himself silently pleading for Floyd to press harder. Teeth nibbled at his ear once more, which only  _ slightly  _ alleviated the building frustration inside of him. Riddle let out an involuntary whine, which caused his hand to instinctively cover his mouth in embarrassment. Sharp teeth bit down harder on his skin, forcing Riddle to bite down on his own knuckle to try to keep himself from whining once more. However, one of the hands on his body switched it’s attention from the gentle teasing of the nipples to grab his hand, pulling it down to his own chest. Floyd’s hand rested on top of his, and only now did he begin to build the pressure on and around his nipples--guiding Riddle’s own hand on one side, his own on the other. 

His body was focused intently on the sensations the other was giving him. Even just the slightest brush of Riddle’s own finger against his nipple was causing his brain to fog up. Floyd’s fingers guided him to pinch his own nipple. Admittedly, it was not as deft as his own hand on the other side, but he still found himself panting regardless. The eel snickered into his ear. “You’re so excited already~” Lips curled into a smile before the hand that was unburneded by Riddle’s moved to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt once more. Riddle didn’t even have the capacity to anticipate what that might mean, his mind too focused on the manipulation of his hand and the wetness of Floyd’s tongue on his neck. 

Floyd had a little trouble with the buttons given his position and lack of a hand, but even he seemed impatient as he tugged at the shirt to give him better access to the smaller one’s shoulder. His teeth sunk into his unmarked skin and Riddle arched against him. Once again, that searing pain pulsated throughout his body and even under the blindfold, his eyes shot open as he let out a loud moan. Floyd lingered with his teeth in his flesh for a moment before biting even harder, causing him to writhe underneath him at the perfect mix of agony and pleasure. 

“F-Floyd…” He managed to get out between heavy breaths. His mind was hazy, but one thing was clear: he wanted more. Riddle longed for the warmth of his skin against his, those lustful kisses they had shared in the library already, and even just the ability to look at the person doing this to him. “Please,  _ please _ ...take it  _ off _ .”

The teal haired boy pulled away from his attention on Riddle, letting go of him completely once more to take a step back. The prefect let out a small whimper, this being the worst possible scenario. However, he didn’t even attempt to tear the fabric from his eyes this time. He just stood there, breathing heavily, waiting to be assailed again from a new angle. “ _ Please _ , Floyd.”

Arms pulled him into a tight bear hug and lifted Riddle and he let out a startled yelp as he was lifted off the ground and spun around. Floyd laughed as they went around, and around, and around. “F-Floyd, stop!” And suddenly, he was falling. Dread enveloped him until his back bounced off of the familiar comfort of his bed. The mattress bounced as Floyd hopped on it himself, and Riddle could feel the impressions of the taller of the two moving to his hands and knees over him. The younger of the two’s thumb moved to glide a gentle thumb along the redhead’s lower lip, a strange calmness hovering between the two as they both caught their breath. Riddle tilted his head to kiss his thumb once it reached the opposite corner of where it had begun. He wasn’t sure why, but these small intimate gestures, while they weren’t as exciting, made his heart flutter in a way he wasn’t expecting. There was calmness, nervousness, and a strange sense of dread that lingered with each soft touch. 

Hunger got the better of Floyd, however. As soon as he pulled his hand away, Riddle was caught off guard by the other crashing his lips against his.  _ Finally _ , the prefect was able to wrap his arms around the other’s shoulders, pulling him tighter to deepen the kiss. Floyd’s tongue licked at his lips, his hands moving to fully unbutton the shirt the Riddle was wearing. Shark teeth bit hard on his lower lip, causing his back to arch up against the other as he let out a low moan. 

As soon as the buttons were undone, Floyd sat up, fingers running along Riddle’s bare chest before he suddenly stopped. The smaller of the two dug his fingers into the covers, mind reeling at the sudden lack of sensation and the uncertainty of knowing what was happening. However, the eel finally leaned over him once more, reaching to tug at one of the strings that bound the cloth, now seen as his own ribbon, from his head. The lights of the bedroom blinded him momentarily, but blue eyes finally focused on Floyd. He was still struggling to catch his breath from the excitement of what was going on and seeing the other’s cheeks tinted a bright shade of red only knocked the wind out of him once more. Finally, the twin let out a loud laugh. “Ahh~ You were making such a cute face.” 

Riddle knew the implication there. The one hand that was still gloved moved over to grab one of the pillows on his bed and he swung to hit the Leech in the side of the face with it. “You’re adamant on ruining this, aren’t you?”

He laughed once more, leaning forward once again to press his forehead against Riddle’s. “Sorry, sorry~”

There it was again--one of those small gestures that left him with an unsettling mix of emotions. The redhead moved to tuck the long strand of Floyd’s hair behind his ear before leaning in to kiss the other gently. That gentleness didn’t last long, however. His own desire got the better of him, and now that he had an awareness of what was going on around him, he wasn’t going to let his chance go. Riddle pushed the other off of him and immediately moved to straddle him instead. Floyd took this opportunity to tug at the upper half of Riddle’s school uniform to toss it to the side while Riddle greedily unbuttoned the shirt of the Octavinelle dorm uniform. The younger of the two seemed eager enough to take off his own uniform, shrugging it off and tossing it aside to join Riddle’s pile on the floor immediately after the last button was unbuttoned. 

Floyd’s hands moved to grasp firmly at Riddle’s ass, pulling him even closer and the redhead kissed him once more. From his position on the other’s lap, he could feel the bulge in the other’s pants and he purposely shifted to rub against it, causing the other to moan into the kiss. This time, it was the Heartslabyul prefect who had the upper hand when it came to teasing and he smirked into the kiss. He bit the other’s lower lip playfully, though it wasn’t nearly as hard as any of the bites Floyd had given him. The redhead strategically grinded up against the other once more, though this time the boy underneath him pushed his hips even closer, the boner now a constant reminder of what they were about to do. 

Riddle’s dominance was short-lived, though he hadn’t really expected it to be long. Floyd was bigger and, although the prefect was stubborn, seemed more determined to have the upperhand in these battles. He gently pushed the redhead off of him, hands moving quickly to unbuckle Riddle’s belt as the two of them kicked off their shoes. There was a desperation to Floyd’s movements--it seemed the blindfolded teasing may have been foreplay for the both of them. A smirk formed on his lips as he also fumbled at the larger of the two’s belt, a strange sense of satisfaction flooding over him for being the cause.

When the two were both down to their underwear, odd-eyes glanced him over as he sat in between Riddle’s legs. A hand covered his mouth as he took in the redhead’s body, a hand rubbing the inside of his thigh gently. Riddle was certain that if anyone looked at him like this while he was clothed, he’d probably feel naked. Now, it just made him painfully aware of how hard he was. Floyd’s lips curled into a smirk and he leaned over him once more, his teeth sinking into his flesh right at the shoulder socket. This one was worse than the other’s, though. The redhead wrapped his arms around Floyd as he writhed underneath him, nails digging hard into the other’s back. Blue eyes crossed as he struggled underneath him, for once now thinking of begging the other to stop. But finally, the pain did subside as the other pulled away. An innocent grin formed on Floyd’s lips--a grin that seemed far less innocent as soon as he noticed the contrast of blood against white teeth. Blue eyes focused in on his own blood, amazed at how both threatening and beautiful it looked on the other. A hand moved up to wipe at Floyd’s lip with his thumb, pulling away to show the other the damage he had done. Floyd’s gaze moved towards the shoulder he had attacked, eyes widening slightly at the puncture wounds on his skin, though the smile didn’t fade from his lips. A smirk formed on the redhead’s lips as his hand ran through teal locks before pulling him down for another rough kiss, the faint taste of metallic lingering even after the twin pulled away.

It took Riddle a moment to realize that the other was asking him something. He blinked a couple times, attempting to recompose the sentence in his mind.  _ Lube _ . He pointed towards the drawer beside his bed and he hurried to take his briefs off as the larger of the two leaned over to grab it before repositioning himself back between his legs.  _ This is really happening _ . A part of him was in disbelief even as he heard the squeeze of the bottle. He didn’t do this. He’d _ never  _ done this. And really, he’d never really had any interest in sleeping with someone at his school. Having these kinds of relationships always seemed like too much time. Too much effort. Too many complications. Riddle took a deep breath, covering his eyes with the inside of his elbow for a moment as he mentally reprimanded himself. 

The Octavinelle student’s nails dragged gently along the inside of his thigh until his clean hand settled at the base of Riddle’s penis. Floyd gave it a firm squeeze, though was careful to make sure it wasn’t too hard. “Look at me.” 

If there was one thing that he’d learned tonight, it was that the eel was very good at getting his attention. Perhaps that had always been true, but this teasing was different than the jokes at Riddle’s expense. These, though the prefect would never admit it, weren’t entirely unpleasant. The smaller of the two finally let his arm go back to his side, locking eyes with Floyd once more. And there it was--that predator-like gaze he had seen previously. The yellow eye seemed to shine with delight as he moved his hand from Riddle’s penis to guide the leg up towards his mouth, biting at the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. Compared to the bite on his shoulder, it wasn’t too bad. It was the direct eye contact while Floyd did it that made his breath catch in his throat. 

The redhead shuddered as a finger slipped into him and blue eyes darted to the ceiling instead, making Floyd bight harder. He bit his knuckle, the anticipation of Floyd entering him growing as he felt the digit inside of him wiggling, trying to allow for more room. Another finger slipped in, causing Riddle’s fingers to curl into the blankets underneath him. He let out a small whine, blue eyes glancing down towards the other. Even the eel’s cheeks were tinted with a light shade of red as he eyed the prefect’s body before him. The finger that wasn’t inside of him glided across his skin, exploring his body until it finally found a home at the shaft of his dick once more. Floyd began to pump painfully slow, causing the redhead to writhe before him even more.

“Pretty~” Floyd taunted, though at this point Riddle was too far gone to even think about scolding the other. A third and final finger slipped in him and by the time they slipped out once more, the prefect thought thought he might burst from anticipation. Blue eyes watched greedily as the eel adjusted himself, finally taking off his own underwear to reveal his own cock. 

Biting down on his lower lip, Riddle sat up to grab the bottle of lubricant himself. He squeezed a good amount of the gel into his own hand as Floyd stared at him with half-lidded eyes. The redhead gripped the other’s penis firmly in his hand, stroking it to get a nice coat of the lubricant on him. The eel’s breath caught in his throat, and for the first time tonight, he let out his own moan as odd-eyes closed tightly to revel in the pleasure. It was clear that the older of the two wasn’t the only one enjoying this, and he himself had to bite back the intruding thought that the lewd face Floyd was making was incredibly arousing. But he  _ did  _ have to pry himself away. Despite how badly he continued to want to watch his expression contort in pleasure, he was generously coated in the lube and Riddle wanted him inside of him.

The Octavinelle student understood the cue almost as quickly as Riddle’s head hit the pillow. The eel positioned himself at his entrance and slowly,  _ slowly  _ began to push his way in. Riddle grit his teeth, eyes closing tightly as he took note of the slight pain that accompanied the action. Blue eyes stared up towards the other, hands extending out to him as he allowed Riddle a slight amount of time to get used to it. In all honesty, he didn’t  _ need  _ to get used to it--the pleasure of feeling Floyd inside of him far outweighed any discomfort. The redhead’s arms wrapped around the other’s shoulders as he leaned down, their lips meeting once more for a firm kiss, their mouths far too dry from the panting. 

Floyd lingered near his lips, lips parting as he took a moment to breathe. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Riddle whispered, offering him a small nod. “You can keep going.” The other’s hand moved between them, giving the smaller boy’s penis a firm grasp. And with that, the Leech began to thrust. Slowly, at first. He still seemed wary over the pain that Riddle may have been in, but he soon began to pick up speed. 

Nails dug into Floyd’s back, toes curling as he became enveloped in the double stimulation. He let out a deep moan, and Riddle knew he wasn’t going to last long. The teasing, the biting, and the hungry look at the other would give him had turned him on far more than he could have imagined. The warm breath against his ear and the fact that Floyd was biting back his own moans only added to the experience. 

But then, Floyd’s teeth bit down one more right where his neck met his shoulder. His back shot up against his chest and it took everything he could just to focus on  _ breathing _ . The noise that came out of his mouth shocked even him and made the twin bite down even harder on his skin. Riddle tried to bring his mind back, to focus on matching the rhythm of Floyd’s thrusts, but there was no returning. That had sent him so close to the edge that it had only taken just a couple more thrusts before he released onto their stomachs, and only then did he start to recover from the sensation. 

_ Now  _ he could focus. And it seemed that the boy on top of him wasn’t far off, judging from the grunts he was finally letting escape. Riddle’s wrapped his legs around Floyd’s hips, trying to give him a better angle. And soon, the teal haired boy let out a deep moan as his body began to shake on top of him, his warm seed filling inside of him.

The Octavinelle student pulled away enough to glance down at the redhead, his eyes searching for something that the prefect couldn’t quite place as he attempted to catch his breath. He brought a hand to move teal locks from sticking to the other’s sweaty forehead, a hint of a smile forming on Riddle’s face. As soon as he caught his breath, Floyd leaned down, placing a peck just below one of his eyes, the corner of his lips, then the other corner. The gesture made the redhead’s lips part slightly, uncertainty washing over him as he tried to understand why it only made him feel  _ worse _ . 

When Floyd pulled out of him, he immediately moved off the bed to grab his clothes from the floor. He pulled his own knees to his chest, blue hues watching intently as the other put on his grey briefs. “You can stay, you know.” HIs voice was quiet, and he almost couldn’t believe what he was saying. 

Floyd blinked a couple times, staring back at Riddle for a moment as he processed those words. Then, his lips curled into a wide smile as he jumped back on the bed, attempting to tackle down the boy sitting there who managed to dodge it just in time. Still, his arms wrapped around the naked boy and suddenly, the prefect was regretting the offer. “Don’t get the wrong idea. It’s just because it’s late.” He snapped, though that didn’t stop Floyd’s happy laugh. “But  _ you _ turn off the light.” He said, nodding towards the entrance of the room. 

The teal haired boy sat up, locking eyes with the blue ones peering back at him for a moment. The smile softened as a hand moved to ruffle his red hair. “Got it~” He said before practically skipping across the room. 

He knew he shouldn’t have invited him to stay over. It was too easy to get the wrong idea. Too risky that someone from Heartslabyul might need him in the morning and come in too quickly after knocking. Too risky someone would simply  _ see  _ Floyd leaving in the morning. But he wouldn’t rescind the offer. Riddle wiped himself off with a tissue, climbed under the covers, and allowed the other to pull him close in the quiet darkness until they both fell asleep.

Riddle awoke to the sound of chirping outside of his window. Blue eyes opened to the still-sleeping face of the person beside him, and he bit down lightly on the inside of his cheek. He looked peaceful--harmless, even--as he slept. The redhead brought a finger to gently graze the other’s cheek, praying he didn’t wake up. Riddle didn’t understand why the longing still resided. Not the greedy, lustful one he had had the night before, but the one that made him feel guilty. The one that made him scold himself. The one where his mother’s voice rang in the back of his mind. 

Lips pressed into a fine line and he could feel tears beginning to sting at his cheeks. He’d let the Rosehearts down and he’d lost control of himself. And what was worse was that it hadn’t subsided the pain. Instead, it left a gaping hole inside of him that would take the entire summer break with his mother to heal back up. Riddle would refocus. He’d come back better, stronger. 

The smaller boy sat up, now finally taking the time to inspect where Floyd had punctured his skin. It wasn’t too bad--the bitemarks weren’t  _ too  _ deep, there were just a  _ lot  _ of them. He stared out the window for a moment at the green hedges in the distance, fingers running gently over the bruised and broken skin. 

“Floyd.” Riddle said sternly after a moment, his hand moving to shake the other. “It’s time to wake up.”


End file.
